Aneki
by Ookami-25
Summary: Yusuke has a sister, who he doesn't know is a demon, but later will find out. Right now his sister is with Hiei, and Kurama. This summary sucks i know. SECOND CHAPTER OUT!
1. Prologue

Big sister

Um… let's get started

Me: Well lets see...

Hiei: Get on with it

Me: KURAMA! Hiei is being mean to me again

Kurama: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Me: KURAMA!...well thats true...ON WITH THE SHOW...um...STORY!

Hiei: Baka...

Me: Proud of it

Everyone sweatsdrop

* * *

Yusuke got hit by a car and died. Big deal. Koenma would just give him another life. After all he is my little brother. Not to mention he owes me a big favor. Plus he knows I would love to test his skills one day but not now. I'm kinda like Kurama. Except my fake mother lost her real daughter (she didn't know it, most likely a miscarriage) and I kinda felt bad and so I kinda became her daughter by replacing the miscarriage child while in her stomach. After she bored me 12 years she bore a son named Yusuke who is 12 years younger than me. I thought about pretending to die. Then I thought that she start drinking again. Soon however I was changing his diapers and everything since she wanted to be lazy and drink all day anyways. Later on I met up with Kurama a.k.a Shuichi Minamino. One day we were visited by Hiei unexpected (he is so rude). I thought about what if he did not come back. Kurama being kind as usual said he would. Hiei scoffed and said "If he doesn't come back then he is too weak." Getting angry I hit him for that comment "What was that for?" You deserved it. "Your going weak staying wit the baka nigen" I scoffed. Yeah what ever you say. Kurama said to the both of us "Please let's get along plus we need the 3 treasures don't we." "STAY OUT OF THIS" both Hiei and I shouted at Kurama. Kurama just sweat dropped.

Gouki just stepped inside. "Come on we need to go." "SHUT UP!" we both said again glaring at each other.

"baka"

"retard" that's me the American studying girl

"dimwit"

"shorty"

"I'm gonna kill you right here and now"

"like you can you said that before and here am i still here"

After that he grabbed his kanta and really i mean REALLY tried to kill me. Soon i tried to run away but the darn shrimp is to fast. Then I cowered and said "You can't kill me I'm your friend" Then he scoffed and said "I don't need friends." "Aww poor spikey-chan doesn't have a friend" "Touch me and you die" After he said that I just had to hug him and I did. After that I said a spell that made him not move and just started laughing. Everyone one was amazed at my spectacular performance. "thank you thank you. No autographs please." Kurama was used to it now but he had to laughed. Gouki just looked dumbfounded. I just laughed and said "what? He deserved it." "When I get out of here i will really KILL YOU"

"I still here aren't i"

"Hn"

"Teh"

"baka"

"Dimwit"

"stupid witch"

"That's a compliment!"

"Loser"

"SHORTY"

"YOUR DEAD!"

"I DON'T CARE"

"hn"

Then all of a sudden i just started laughing. Hiei had nothing else to say so he left me there laughing, i think he hopped away, since he still bounded up. Kurama chuckled and Gouki looked more dumbfounded. "Are you stupid? Never mind your just simple aren't you. A simple little demon person." I said as i grinned sadistically. "What the hell you talking about onna?" Gouki asked angrily. I got angry. No one calls me onna with the exception of Hiei. "What did you say!" I growed out. Kurama looked at me and chuckled again. I wondered if the world was going crazy. Gouki looked scared. I was pleased with myself. Ahh. I could get used to this.

* * *

Me: Oi i FINALLY finished

Hiei: Cause you are stupid

Me: That doesn't makes sense

Hiei: Its cause your making me talk like that

Kurama: Stop fighing its over now.

Me: YEA!

**oi i finally finished. I will hopefully add more later on. Yusuke will be in here soon i hope. byez!**


	2. CHP1 Beginning

Me: I ISH BAK! :D I want to thank you guys! You are the reason i write T^T My Goal! (Imagine Rock Lee and Guy with the tears pose)

Hiei: She's on crack again...

Me: IDONOTOWNYUYUHAKUSHO!ANDIREALLYSORRYIDIDNTWRITEEA RILERCAUSEIHADNOGOAL

Kurama: It's just sugar

Me: K ON WITH IT ALREADY!I WANT A REFILL

Hiei: I still say its crack...

Me: SHUT UP ALREADY!-bumps into wall gets knocked into unconscious-

Hiei: I hopes she dead

Kurama: She is not dead just unconscious.

Hiei: DANG!

_THOUGHTS THOUGHTS THOUGHTS!  
**George the hamster/gerbil, George! George! **_  
NORMAL NORMAL NORMAL!

* * *

I was just sitting by the window thinking of things when i started to think in my mind. _ "Oi hiei is mad at me i can tell...I just wondered how he got out of the rope...hmm...i know he use that...that thingy-ma-gigge...hehe funny. Sup sup SUP! oi...i am the only one here...i forgots again...**You are not, I am here! **Who are You!** I am your conscious thingy. **What's that? **I help you do the bad stuff. **I thought you were supposed to help me with the right and wrong... **That to...** Sure is bad at that. **Whatever. **Well...I hate to say this buttttt...YOU HAVE TO GO!** I can't.** And why not? **I am forever stuck inside your head watching everything. **Freakin Pervert...** I am not! I don't do that. **Sure sure. Where my birthmark? **On you stomach. **A HA! YOU ARE A PERVERT! **Dimwit. **Then how ya know. **I am a part of you. **Then how come you just showed up? **You made me with your mind. **...don't get it... **I mean i am a part of you. Like your dark side. **I thought you said you were my conscious. **Well...time for you to sleep. **You can't tell me to! **Well i order you not to. **K. Thanks I don't want to sleep.** I thought you just said you weren't gonna listen to me. **You tried to use reverse psychology._

Meanwhile with Kurama and Gouki watching me.

"I think she went crazy." said Gouki as he watched me jump surprised.

"Not crazy. Hm...I wonder where Hiei went?" replied Kurama.

"I think he's sulking. Anyway we need to get the Three Reikai Treasures." Gouki said.

"Your right _for once._" said/thought Kurama. "Hiei come here. We need you to help plan out."

"Hn"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" I screamed. "The shortest monster alive is now here!"

"Onna if you want to live you should shut up." Hiei growled.

"My NAME is not Onna. It's CHIKA. CHI-KA. Get it? Chika Chika Chika!" I yelled.

"Chika we get it." Gouki said.

"Who asked you half-wit." I said.

"Why you!" Growled Gouki about to get me. "I don't think you might want to." Kurama said. "Yeah! Or Kurama here gonna kick your ASS!" I cried behind Kurama. "Now Chika-" "-I don't do stuff like that cause i am a little wussy who can't defend the beautiful miss Chika." I interupted. "Except you forgot one thing. Your not beautiful." Hiei said. "Says the dude who lllllllluuuuuuuvvvvvvvvsssss sssssss me." I said, full of sarcasm. "Hn." "Kurrrrrrammmmmmmaaaaaa. Hiei said mean stuff to me." I sniffed. "Oh boo hoo. you little piece of shit." "Gouki you are getting on my nerves. I suggest you fuck off or else you might find your self drowning in the lake." I said evilly. "Dumb ass. There are no lakes here." Gouki replied hesitantly. Wanna bet half-wit. It seems you forgot I'm a water demon. So back of-" Kurama interrupted her saying "What she trying to say is don't mess with her. I won't be able to stop her either if you get her angry." "I was not going to say that."

"Well you guys are boring me. See ya later alligator." I yelled, as she jumped out of their hiding area.

* * *

_Yu-yu you promised. YOU FREAKIN PROMISED! **Looks like he can't do anything right. **Leave me the hell alone. I don't wanna hear you now. _I thought to myself. I sighed. Now I had to go home and comfort Mother. _ Mom...I promise to protect you until Yu-yu was old enough. Now he's dead. Please don't drink. _

I went to my old house. The human house. I wonder what to do. "MOM! I'm here!." I yelled. "Honey! How you doing. Been awhile now since you've seen me. Have you managed to get laid yet."_ Of course she was drunk._ " You seriously need to get laid. How about the girly-boy. Maybe the next door neighbor's kid. He's pretty cute." "Mom you need to go to bed. Get rid of your drunkiness..." "I swear to drunk I'm not God." "Okay. Well its probably been awhile since you been to sleep though." "La la lalalala." "I know see where you get your craziness from" Hiei said. "Oh fuck off shrimp." "Hn" "Oh this one of your friends deary. Hey," my mother said, still drunk. "Maybe you can help my daughter get laid." "MOTHER!" "See! She needs to lighten up. I wouldn't mind if you and her did it. I would have a cute little grandson or daughter." and she continued her rambling.

Later Hiei and I were all alone and by ourselves

Hiei kept smirking at what my mother had said. "What are you laughing at?" I said suspiciously. "Hn." "Whatever."I replied. _I don't like that look. **Of course you don't. **_"AAAAAHHHH!"I screamed. Hiei looked at me surprised. "WTH!"I cried out. _I told you to leave me the hell alone. **I can't. I am a part of you.**_ I looked up and saw Hiei looking at me weirdly. _Look at what you've done._ "Um...uh...you didn't need to see that. heh heh" "Well I obviously did." he retorted. "Oi...whatever." I started to feel really sad. Tears were forming in my eyes. Just as quickly as it came it disappeared. I started laughing. I always kept confusing him. One moment I can be an open book. Other times I was confusing as hell. Oh well.

"What are you laughing at, Onna?" "Chika, its just this night reminds me of the time we met." Once Hiei thought of it, it actually did. A long time ago.

* * *

Me: YAY I FINISHED! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE THE COMPUTER IS BROKEN AND I AM DOING THIS AT A FRIENDS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

Kurama: She really worked hard though

Me: Yeah! Thats what counts right.

Hiei: Hn...

Me: I'm thinking of making a love story with Hiei or Kurama in this story. Or maybe both HieixOc, KuramaxOc or HieixOcxKurama...maybe. VOTE! Thank You ^_^b


End file.
